1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable vehicle antenna in which an antenna mast installed on a vehicle such as an automobile can be attached and detached, and more particularly to a detachable vehicle antenna which is enhanced waterproof performance and dustproof performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an antenna installed on a roof of a vehicle such as an automobile, it is known that an antenna mast is installed attachably and detachably to an antenna base fixed on the roof. Such detachable vehicle antenna is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2005-39412. The detachable vehicle antenna aims to protect damage to the antenna mast caused by using an automatic car wash or tower parking, and has a structure in which the antenna mast can be detached from the antenna base by a user without any tools. Specifically, a male portion of a connector provided at the antenna mast side is fit into a female portion of a connector provided at the antenna base side, and the connectors are mechanically and electrically connected with each other by rotating the mast 90 degrees.
The above-described detachable vehicle antenna has the following problems. That is, dust is liable to accumulate at the connecting portion of the antenna base side, and waterproof function is not enough. Also, the antenna mast is liable to slacken, and since the antenna mast can be installed in a back to front direction, there is a potential risk of damage while driving.